Early Morning Bonding
by evilRevan
Summary: There were two people in his life he couldn't say no to, even if his life depended on it. Those two people were his wife Frey and... their three week old daughter Luna.


Under the cover of darkness nestled under a blanket of warmth Dylas breathed in and then very slowly, breathed out. The sound of a clock ticking in the background faintly echoed inside his ears, tearing him away from his slumber. An eyelid lazily rose up revealing a single amber eye. The single amber eye looked around and saw a tiny body sleeping beside him, happily snuggled under the covers like a rabbit. Groggy and half asleep a faint smile tugged at the corners of the guardian's face in the silence, the clock ticking becoming louder as time passed. Carefully he shifted in the bed rustling the covers as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on the woman's mess of green hair, the same green hair he loved and always recognized no matter how tired he was. The green haired woman made a muffled noise at the slight disturbance, the words unintelligible as she dug her head deeper into her baby blue pillow. Dylas tried his best not to laugh at her as that would only awake her up. And she needed all the sleep she could get.

Slowly drifting out of the haze sleep normally left people in, Dylas looked up at the clock hanging above the bed, happily ticking away. The wooden clock displayed for all to see that it was nearly six in the morning. Two minutes off actually. The man huffed, placing his head back on the pillow to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Unlike his wife, he wasn't much of a morning person.

Soundlessly he closed both his eyes, happily falling into the sweet embrace of darkness. Not even two minutes after –a loud cry echoed throughout the room. The two eyes that had just closed snapped open in response, awaking both the guardian and the green haired princess from any chance of getting any more sleep.

Two green eyes looked up at him, glazed and weary from her deep slumber. "Mmmmm… Luna is upset…" She yawned, referring to their three week old daughter. Dylas nodded. "I'll go check on her. Go back to sleep, Frey." He grunted, swiftly placing a kiss on her head before throwing the blankets off of him and hopping out of bed. As fixed the belt that held his robes together he heard Frey mumble something before finally, she surrendered to sleep once again. This time Dylas allowed himself to chuckle before he walked around the bed and to the right, to Luna's room.

Amber eyes soaked in their daughter's room as it was so different from their own room. The walls were a very pale, almost white shade of pink with tiny yellow flowers painted around the top, courtesy of Margaret and Amber after it was announced Frey was expecting a baby. And while the two of them weren't sure what the gender of the baby would be, the two girls said that tiny yellow flowers couldn't hurt. Now, after Luna was born, he was very appreciative of their efforts. Because, _his_ daughter always raised her little arms up towards the colorful patterns on her walls whenever he or Frey held her.

It was… incredibly adorable, Dylas admitted.

Bare feet silently walked across the floor, carefully walking around various colorful toys Frey had bought prior to Luna's arrival. Two amber eyes lit up as he walked towards a pale yellow crib, stopped, and peered down. A tiny baby, no bigger than the length of his forearm to his hand, gurgled happily in her crib. Luna, their child stuck tiny hand in her mouth, her amber eyes drifting upwards to look at him. In a shrill of happiness, the little baby removed her hand from her mouth and raised her arms upwards, begging to be picked up.

The normally gruff man caved in at his daughter's stupidly happy face. "Alright troublemaker." He exclaimed, carefully scooping the tiny infant into his arms. And Luna, ever since she was born, reached out to play with this long hair as Dylas shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms. "Hey, no yanking on the hair." He scolded lightly keeping his voice soft as to not startle the tiny baby happily fisting his hair and –yanking it. Dylas kept staring at her, hoping she'd stop. But she didn't.

And Dylas couldn't find it in him to pull his hair away from her grasp. Luna was much like her mother in that respect. He just couldn't bring himself to say _no_ to her either_._

"Alright." Dylas began. "How about a game?" the guardian suggested to the little infant, knowing full well she couldn't understand him just yet. Two innocent amber colored eyes looked up at him suddenly, as if she did understand him. Immediately the hands gripping his hair released, and were currently up in the air Luna now making happy shrilling giggles in response. Luna knew the game he always played with her. It was something called… airship? Dylas wasn't quite sure if that was the actual name or not but he saw Frey do it and wanted to try it himself. Shockingly their child loved it when he did it, and also when his wife did it as well.

And rapidly, their daughter would always lift her arms up when they held her, gurgling and flexing her hands to be lifted up into the air like an airship.

A chuckle escaped from Dylas' throat. "Alright Luna. Just a few alright?" The three week old flexed her chubby hands in the air. She knew.

Dylas shifted Luna around, holding her just under the arms as her legs dangled down under her. And then, he leaned his back backwards gently lifting Luna up into the air at the same time. Spontaneously the green haired infant burst into a fit of giggles and gurgles, her feet and hands waving around in the air just above Dylas' head. And like her mother Luna bore the goofiest, brightest smile upon her face when he brought her back down to eye level and then, lifted her back up into the air.

And no matter how many times he did this, Dylas always felt a smile appear on his face, his daughter's laughter echoing inside his two dark blue ears atop his head. And on the fifth time, watching his daughter flailing her little feet and hands high above his head, he decided it was time to stop playing airship. Of course his daughter frowned when he brought her back down and held her properly, cradled safely in his arms.

Dylas raised his eyebrow at his daughter, knowing exactly where she got that frown from. It looked like his. "No making faces." He in turn frowned back at her, mirroring the expression the little one bore on her face. "Smile." Dylas jested as he leaned down, and for the first time, rubbed the tip of his nose against his daughter's tiny round nose. The new father chuckled as he pulled back, watching Luna with his amber eyes as she wiggled her nose in confusion. It was new to her… and to himself.

He never tried it. But he wanted to after someone in town, well before he got married and settled down with Frey, did it to him. He knew the person as Reiyn, a very strange person who out of the blue, rubbed her nose against his and ran away. Later on her found it was a dare and the nose touching was an act of affection… under normal circumstances. Dylas heard her call it… bunny kisses? And since then he wanted to try it… just once.

He decided to do it to his little girl. Because... he wanted to make her smile. And sure enough after a few nose wiggles, his little girl broke out in a big smile. Weakly she clapped her hands together, her way of asking for more. And Dylas did it again because he couldn't say _no_ to his little girl.


End file.
